It is well known that there have been described various illuminating devices to serve as seeing aids in low light conditions in the past that have been attachable or integrated into a pair of eyeglasses. Although these devices work well for their intended purpose they are bulky, being difficult to attach to, and detach from to a conventional eyeglass frame and lacking subtlety because of their size. Some such devices intended to be mounted on the earpiece of an eyeglass frame must be readjusted frequently. What is needed is a lighted device that provides unobtrusiveness, ease of application, removal and light direction that will attach to the bridge of most conventional eyeglass frames.